Silver Rose
by I am Atira
Summary: Hiei is dead. Kurama sets out to find the killer and seek revenge. He meets Sesshomaru before he ever meets Rin and becomes his faithful companion and best friend
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Hi guys. This is my first crossover story. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**...**

The night was quiet. There was no wind, no voices, and no fighting taking place. A kind, red-haired, and very brilliant individual was staring out to sea. He was dreaming of a better life for him and his friends. The moonlight shone down upon his gentle face. He had the most beautiful green eyes. He smiled when he felt his loyal companion's presence approaching him. He did not wish to be alone.

"You ok Kurama?" Yusuke's voice depicted concern for his fragile friend.

Kurama turned to him. He took his time before answering. "No Yusuke. I am not. To say I am would not be true. I have already learned not to lie to you." Kurama lowered his eyes. "You would be able to see right through me, for I am not good at hiding my feelings from someone who knows me well."

Yusuke put his arm around Kurama. "I'm here for you buddy. I can't seem to come to terms about what happened either." He lowered his eyes too. "I don't think any of us saw it coming. He's always been able to win every battle. To lose now, makes no sense."

"I fear something must have happened to him Yusuke; foul play or something of the sort. Regardless, I will miss him dearly. He had been my best friend for many years."

Yusuke stared uneasily at his good friend. He knew Kurama must be heartbroken over Hiei's death. The amazing thing was Kurama showed no signs of sorrow. He looked extremely calm. It was almost as if he didn't care.

Kurama closed his eyes. "I know what is going through your mind Yusuke. You are wondering why I don't appear more upset over his death." Yusuke blinked a few times and looked embarrassed. Kurama continued. "You see Yusuke, I am no stranger to death taking the lives of people I care about. Since there is nothing I can do about it, I have learned the valuable lesson of letting things go. I don't allow sadness and despair to keep me from living my life. I will not deny the thought of taking my own life over this has been in my thoughts, but that in itself will not make things any better."

Yusuke swallowed. _Did Kurama just admit to being suicidal? _"Yeah I know what it's like to die, but that only makes people miss you when you're gone." He gave Kurama a pat on the back. "Please don't go and kill yourself. I've grown to really like you and all your valuable insight on things. Not to mention, I would totally need your backup if I was ever in a fight for my life again!" He rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously. He was trying to cheer Kurama up by complimenting him on his ingenious skills.

Kurama was not easily fooled. "I doubt that Yusuke. You have become quite the fighter. You are strong enough to fight any battle you may face just as you have done so before. Nonetheless, I will stand by your side and continue to fight with you for as long as I shall live. You have my word on that."

"I believe you Kurama. You haven't let me down. I am grateful for that. I know I would never want to fight you. You would kick my ass or maybe even send me to an early grave! Again!"

Kurama smiled politely. Yusuke may have been joking about the possibility of Kurama killing him in battle, but Kurama did not take it as a joke. He wasn't in the mood for that. "It would end in a draw Yusuke. I don't think either one of us would go to the extreme of killing the other in order to be crowned the winner. I know I could never bring myself to do it. I would rather sacrifice my life than have a friend die by my hands. If that were to ever happen, I would eventually die of guilt anyway. It would be best to take my own life first before such a thing as both of us dying takes place."

Yusuke stared at Kurama. _Whoa this guy is deep. I mean, I've always thought that way about Kurama but man, can he be_ _intense! _"Yeah, that may be true and all, but I really don't want to lose you too Kurama. So please don't go dying on me anytime soon, ok? I don't think I could live with myself if that were to happen."

"Don't worry Yusuke. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright cool. Glad to hear it. So, you're just out here by yourself huh?"

Kurama nodded.

"Well, I was gonna go grab a bite to eat. You wanna come with me? You don't really look like you wanna be left alone, do you?"

Kurama shook his head. "No, but I am thankful you came. It's comforting for my grieving spirit."

Yusuke looked confused. _That's odd. I thought he said he doesn't get sad over anything anymore. Hmmm, so he really is upset. He probably doesn't want me to know. He thinks he is showing weakness by allowing me to see Hiei's passing bothers him greatly. Poor Kurama._

"I'll come find you later Yusuke. There is something I need to do now."

Yusuke looked interested. "Oh? You'll have to tell me about it later then. Ok, take care of yourself Kurama. See ya." Yusuke waved and disappeared out of sight.

Kurama was on his own. His soul was starting to be overcome with sadness. "No! Kurama exclaimed. I must fight it! I will not allow this to control my mind and consume me with anguish!"

So naturally, Kurama transformed into Yoko Kurama.

The change was necessary. If he would have stayed in his human form, the grief would have eventually gotten to him. His demon form had more resistance against anything. His silver hair and white outfit made him look fierce, yet gentle. He was strong enough to take out anyone who might threaten him.

Yoko stood proudly on his own. He felt good and ready to fight...Until it hit him.

_Hiei was dead._

Yoko had a very logical solution. He was going to get even. He didn't know who had murdered Hiei, but it was clear it was some maniac. A crazed killer who gets a rush from killing people. It made Yoko sick. If there was one thing Yoko was against, it was the killing of innocent people who were powerless against anything stronger than them. Hiei was definitely not weak, but whoever the killer was, had tricked him somehow. Yoko was determined to get the answers and destroy him. Yoko had a few tricks of his own. He has been known to come up with brilliant ideas at times when all hope seems lost. He was just badass and clever that way.

He began the journey by running away from the ocean and through the dark forest surrounding it. He was swift. No mere human could keep up with him in speed or sight. Heck, most demon fighters would struggle to keep up.

After he ran a few miles, he began to feel a strong demonic presence. It was unlike anything he had every experienced before. He slowed with caution. _Hmm, I think I shall change back into my human form. This demon presence seems strong, but I don't want to overwhelm him with my own power. I think it's best if I transform only if I must. This other demon could prove to be a friend rather than a foe. If I show up in this form, he may think I'm seeking a fight. However, if he does turn out to be an enemy, I would prefer to surprise him with my true form later on._

The strong demonic presence felt even closer now.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A tall and handsome demon was perched up against a tree. There were blood stains all over him. He seemed to be injured. He had long silver hair and looked very much like Yoko. It was almost as though they were twins. The only difference was he had a crescent moon on his forehead and a different wardrobe.

Kurama quickly transformed back into his human form. He stood in front of the bleeding demon with curious eyes.

"What do you want human?" The mystery demon wasn't even looking at Kurama as he asked.

Kurama merely smiled.

The demon glanced at him. "What are you smiling for?"

Kurama didn't respond. He approached the demon and stared innocently into his eyes. "You are hurt. Allow me to help."

The demon scoffed. "You help me?! I don't think so. You are only a weak human. I don't need your help."

Kurama smiled again. "That is where you are wrong." He held out his hand, sending healing powers into the demon's body. "There, that should do the trick."

The demon looked amazed. _Wait a minute. This is no ordinary human. There is no way a human could heal my wounds. Unless my ability to pick up on the presence of other demons has been hindered as a result of my battle wounds. He sure looks like a human though._

Kurama got up to leave. He gave a smile before turning his back to the demon.

"Wait. What is your name human?"

Kurama smiled yet again. "I am Kurama."

The demon looked down at the ground. "I am Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru.

"Pleasure." Kurama acknowledged.

Sesshomaru looked at him curiously. Kurama seemed calm and confident, just like him.

"Where are you going Kurama?"

Kurama took a deep breath before responding. "A dear friend of mine was murdered. I am setting out to find the culprit and kill him."

"Interesting. Whom do you seek?"

"I do not know his name. I only know he used trickery on my friend. It's the only way he would have died."

Sesshomaru eyes opened wider. "Then you should join me, for I too am seeking to destroy someone."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama gazed upon his newly found friend. He could sense a great deal of similarities with Sesshomaru despite having just met. "Very well, I shall accept your proposal. It actually makes me quite glad to know I won't be traveling alone. While I have no problem with it, working as a team is always much better in times of despair."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He was very good at not always responding back to others. He figured he didn't have to. His expression usually explained what he was thinking which was most always nothing. He was a rather apathetic individual indeed.

Kurama was very smart, and a pro at reading people's minds. Right now by studying Sesshomaru he could already tell what Sesshomaru was thinking. "I know you don't desire a team, Sesshomaru. It's written all over your face. You have the eyes of true champion who would rather stand on his own two feet and fight alone. I can't say I blame you for being that way. In fact, I rather admire that about you. Well, I suppose a strong demon such as yourself can easily fare better without acquiring the help of another."

Sesshomaru got up and stepped closer to Kurama. He looked into Kurama's eyes, and the two held their gaze for an impressive amount of time until Sesshomaru looked away. "Kurama, when do you plan on showing me your true form? I know you aren't human."

Kurama smiled. "So, there's no fooling you, I see. Interesting. You really are something."

"It doesn't matter. I don't care." He began walking away.

Kurama was a little taken back by Sesshomaru's coldness. He watched him take a few steps before joining him.

The two walked side by side, with their heads held high. They exuded confidence with each stride they took. Both were determined to kill the one who had angered them. They soon passed a small village with men. There was a river below it, and a young girl was standing in the water fishing. She had just caught a medium-sized fish and raised it up excitedly. A man started yelling at her. "Rin, you can't fish here!" Kurama glanced at the girl who bravely leaped out of the water and up the bank, determined to run away from the man. "What a cute girl." Kurama liked her.

Sesshomaru snorted to show his disinterest. He kept his eyes on what was in front of him. "I have no interest in humans. They are such vile creatures."

Kurama was surprised. Kurama rather liked humans. He was part human after all. He wondered if it bothered Sesshomaru that he was not in his demon from. Yet, if Sesshomaru did, then maybe he wouldn't have invited Kurama to tag along. "So tell me Sesshomaru, what happened to you?"

Sesshomaru stopped. "What do you mean?"

Kurama glanced at the left side of Sesshomaru's body. "You're missing an arm. Was it lost in battle?"

Sesshomaru gave Kurama a chilling stare. "I do not want to discuss it."

Kurama frowned but understood Sesshomaru's decision. He knew what it was like to reflect back on the past and dwell on events that happened. "It's alright. There is no need for an explanation. I was curious is all."

Sesshomaru left it at that and started walking again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you master? Please wait for me!" Jaken was coming up from behind and was almost to them but tripped on a rock and fell on his face.

Kurama looked back. "What is that thing?"

Sesshomaru groaned. "Nobody. He is the most annoying being ever! He won't ever shut his mouth." He glared at Jaken.

"My lord! I'm glad I found you! Oh wow, you're all better now! Wonderful!" Jaken looked extremely relived and happy. His eyes were sparkling as he fought back tears of joy.

"Jaken, I'm releasing you. I don't need you anymore."

"What?! Don't say that Lord Sesshomaru! I must serve you always!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyes. "You want to run that by me again?" He reached for his sword. "I dare you."

Jaken gasped. "Ahhh! Lord Sesshomaru don't hurt me!"

Sesshomaru smiled. He pulled his sword out and swung it at Jaken, creating a mighty force that sent him flying.

Kurama chuckled. "Poor creature. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Ha, I'm better off without him. He was never much help to me anyway." Sesshomaru was obviously unaffected from Jaken's departure.

"That's just as well. He acted more like a cheerleader than anything else and I don't even know what his true purpose for you was. I saw the way he looked at you. He was totally obsessed." Kurama laughed.

Sesshomaru gave him a look.

"What? Don't you find that funny and a little bit true?"

Sesshomaru didn't look amused. He decided to change the subject. "Kurama, how will you seek the one you intend on killing when you have no idea who it is?"

"Easy, I'm relying on my demon senses to guide me."

Sesshomaru raised his eyes.

"I find it odd you ask me such a question Sesshomaru. You should know what it is I plan to do. You as well depend on your own keen sense of smell for things. Do you not?"

Before Sesshomaru had time to react, a big fat troll demon stepped on their path, blocking them.

"Move." Sesshomaru took out his sword. "Don't make me repeat myself, or I will cut you down."

The troll demon laughed. He opened up his hand to reveal a bomb. He started to throw it at Sesshomaru but changed his mind and tossed it at Kurama instead. Caught off guard, Kurama got hit and fell against the road. He clutched his stomach in pain, as blood seeped out.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, Tokijin and leaped into the air. "Oh yes, I wield this mighty sword! Now die! _Dragon Strike!"_ A bright blue light erupted from Sesshomaru's sword. The blast was no match for the demon, and he instantly disappeared.

Kurama gripped his arm but managed a weak smile. "Impressive. You seem to have mastered the technique that is intended for the sword. Hiei would have been surprised to know he wasn't the only one with a dragon attack so powerful."

Sesshomaru put his sword away. "That demon was pathetic. It amazes me such filth exists. Nothing but an insult to the demon race." With that, he began walking onward.

"Wait a moment. I need to wrap a bandage around my wound. The blood is not stopping." Kurama bit his lip and appeared to be suffering still.

Sesshomaru glanced at him. Taking no time to think, he took out Tenseiga and approached Kurama to heal him.

Kurama was starting to really think of Sesshomaru with high regards. _ He comes across as a tough fighter with no feelings, but he is starting to develop a soft spot for me. I am quite glad. I wouldn't want him as my enemy. _Kurama smiled as the pain went away."Thank you, my friend. Nasty thing seemed to think it wise to try to destroy me first."

"Be on guard. There will be more in our journey ahead." Sesshomaru looked like he was going to smile but changed his mind and turned it into a scowl look instead.

Kurama sighed. "Shall we continue?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go."

No more demons came out to surprise them for the rest of the day. Time passed slowly without any fighting taking place. Kurama thought about Hiei and was still in shock about him being dead. _Oh Hiei, how could you let someone take you down? No, I must stop, Kurama told himself. All this useless thinking about Hiei's demise will do me no good._

Up ahead, the well connecting two time periods could be seen. Kurama ran for it. "You don't mind if we go back to my time for a while do you? I have to check on my mother and make sure she's in good health."

Sesshomaru glanced at the well with curiosity. "Only if it doesn't take long."

"No, it will be a short visit, rest assured." Kurama jumped in with Sesshomaru hesitating slightly before following.

Once on the other side, Kurama turned to Sesshomaru. "This way, it's not far from here." He led the way down the road and across Tokyo. Sesshomaru took in his surroundings and was not pleased. "I don't believe this. They are all human."

"Not all of them. There are some demons around. It can be hard to tell though."

Sesshomaru looked like he wanted to go back to the feudal era. "Just hurry up and check on your mother. I don't want to be here." He stopped when he saw someone in a red outfit go flying by. He could have sworn it was Inuyasha. _Inuyasha? Impossible! Why would he be here. Oh, of course. He is here to fraternize with the humans. What a disgraceful half demon._

"This is it, Kurama announced. I'll be fast, don't worry." He disappeared calling out "Mother."

Sesshomaru was starting to pick up on something. He turned his attention to an evil laugh that could be heard a few miles away. Something or someone in a dark cloak was running back to where Sesshomaru and Kurama had just come from. Sesshomaru let curiosity get the better of him and flew after him. _He smells like a demon, Sesshomaru thought. _The cloaked stranger turned around, and realized Sesshomaru was stalking him. He laughed again. Sesshomaru glared at him. The stranger stopped, took his hands and created a bright yellow light that formed into a circle. He aimed the ball of light at the well and destroyed it. Sesshomaru gasped! _What?! The well has been destroyed! _Sesshomaru stared at the smoke rising up from the blast.

"Hey Sesshomaru! We better get back. I fear I sense a danger lurking close by."

Sesshomaru gave Kurama a doubtful look.

Kurama walked over and gasped when he saw what Sesshomaru had been staring at. "Oh no! The well! What happened? It's been destroyed!"

Sesshomaru had no reply. He wasn't liking the reality of the situation one bit.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Kurama shook his head in disbelief.

Sesshomaru spoke. "Is there no other way back? Is the well the only pathway to the other side?"

Kurama nodded. "I'm afraid so. We'll have to stay here until something can be done to fix it."

Sesshomaru groaned. "Ridiculous. I'll lose my mind if I have to stay here with all these humans."

**To be continued...**


End file.
